(NICHT) Aschenputtel
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Setiap rabu pukul sembilan hingga waktunya makan siang, kalau hujan turun Isogai Yuuma beruntung./ AU/ TakaIso, slight GinTaka / Prequel of 'C R A C K'/ Dedicated for #Yuumafantasia
**Notes:** Untuk **Yuumafantasia** (lagi) :3 Semoga ndak bosen ya, baca TakaIso wkwkwk. Ohya, ini bisa dibilang prekuel dari fanfic ' **C** R **A** C **K'** di fandom Gintama yang sebelumnya kutulis, bisa dibaca terpisah kok (tapi ya disarankan baca itu juga #modus), trus kemungkinan bakal klise parah wkwkwk x')))

p.s: Kakuo, ini fanfik yang kujanjikan /YHA

p.p.s : _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap rabu pukul sembilan hingga waktunya makan siang, kalau hujan turun Isogai Yuuma beruntung.

Beruntung, karena artinya pelajaran olahraga ditiadakan, setiap siswa di kelasnya bebas melakukan apa saja hingga waktu istirahat tiba. Beruntung, karena artinya ada sekelebat harapan baginya bisa datang ke tempat yang setiap minggu tak pernah absen ia singgahi.

Tapi tentu saja, karena ia tak _bersahabat_ dengan Dewa Hujan, harapannya mengenai kapan hujan semestinya turun tidak bisa selalu terkabulkan.

Setiap rabu pukul sembilan hingga waktunya makan siang, kalau hujan turun Isogai Yuuma beruntung, _sungguh_.

Tapi kalau tidak ada hujan yang datang pun tak mengapa, ia cukup membolos saja. Katakan kebohongan kecil mengenai kondisi fisik yang sedang tidak fit misalnya, tak mungkin guru olahraga menyangsikan pernyataan murid teladan sepertinya, bukan?

Lagipula tempat yang ingin ia tuju memang Ruang UKS di lantai 3 yang sepi, yang hampir selalu kosong dan nyaris tak berpenghuni (selain pada waktu-waktu tertentu, di mana kehadiran sosok bersurai hitam keunguan selalu mengundangnya untuk datang.)

Setiap rabu pukul sembilan hingga waktunya makan siang, baik hujan turun maupun tidak, asal ia bisa berjumpa dengan pemuda itu, Isogai Yuuma merasa _benar-benar_ beruntung.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **(NICHT) Aschenputtel**

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 **.**

 _Highschool!AU, OOC, cheesy, TakaIso, slight GinTaka_

 _Prequel of_ _ **CRACK**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yuuma bukannya baru pertama kali melihat seperti apa luka dan lebam menghiasi sekujur tubuh seseorang, bagaimanapun tempatnya bersekolah sekarang lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai sarang preman. Satu dua luka pun pernah mampir di kulitnya karena ulah teman sekelas yang merasa muak dengan sikap 'sok suci dan _innocent_ '-nya.

Tapi bukan berarti ia terbiasa melihatnya (terutama jika luka dan lebam yang dibicarakan di sini menghiasi sekujur tubuh orang yang sama, di waktu yang sama, dengan jumlah yang luar biasa banyaknya. Demi Tuhan ia _tak_ akan pernah terbiasa).

Jadi adalah hal yang lumrah ketika ia panik menemukan kehadiran pemuda itu untuk pertama kalinya di sana. Begitu panik, begitu terkejut, hingga tanpa berpikir lagi ia segera meraih obat-obatan yang tersedia di dalam rak dan mendekati si pemilik surai hitam keunguan tanpa adanya sedikit pun keraguan.

"Mau apa kau?"

Kalimat mengandung rejeksi itu adalah hal yang kemudian mengembalikan akal sehatnya.

"Mengobatimu... Ah, oh, maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Isogai Yuuma dari kelas 3-E."

Pemuda beriris _olive_ itu tak memberikan respons positif, seperti menjabat tangannya yang terulur serta menyebutkan nama dan kelasnya juga (tidak, tidak, Yuuma tidak senaif itu. Ia tahu betapa canggungnya suasana di antara mereka. Ia tak benar-benar berharap pemuda ber- _eye patch_ ini akan menerima introduksinya begitu saja. Ia _tidak_ senaif itu.)

"Um, biar kuobati lukamu—"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Jawaban itu membuatnya tertegun sesaat, "apa?"

" _Aku baik-baik saja_ ," ada nada penekanan pada kalimat kedua yang dilontarkan lawan bicaranya.

"T-tapi kau—"

"Kau tuli atau bodoh? Sudah kukatakan aku tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf. Kalau begitu, biar kuletakan obat-obatannya di sini, ya, s-siapa tahu kau ingin memakainya nanti."

Daripada menjawab, pemuda itu malah membaringkan diri di ranjang dan berbalik badan membelakanginya.

"Ruangan ini memang bukan milikku, tapi kalau urusanmu sudah selesai di sini, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat pergi."

Yuuma bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri, memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke kelas, tidak jadi mengambil beberapa butir _aspirin_ untuk meredakan sakit kepalanya (toh sakit yang ia rasakan telah menghilang entah kenapa, telah lenyap entah karena _apa_.)

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, um..."

"Takasugi Shinsuke."

"Eh?"

Pemuda yang beberapa menit lalu bersikap tak acuh padanya itu mengulangi kembali perkataannya, "namaku Takasugi Shinsuke."

Yuuma menatapnya dan tersenyum seraya berpikir: ada kalanya sebutir _aspirin_ bisa muncul dalam _bentuk_ lain.

.

.

.

Minggu kedua di hari dan jam yang sama, Isogai Yuuma kembali datang ke tempat yang sama (untuk menjumpai orang yang sama).

Untuk yang kedua kalinya pula, langit seperti memberikan restu terhadap aksinya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, langit menurunkan hujan setengah badai hari itu.

Nyaris berlari, Yuuma bergegas datang ke tempat yang baru saja ia klaim sebagai tempat favoritnya (ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan karunia yang diturunkan langit, bukan?). Dan lagi, jika tidak cepat-cepat, waktunya bisa keburu habis, bel keburu berdentang dan keajaiban untuknya hari itu bisa-bisa menghilang.

Yuuma terkekeh geli. Memangnya ia siapa, _Cinderella_? (yang hanya punya waktu berdansa hingga pukul 12 tiba, yang kehilangan sebelah sepatu kaca namun menikah dengan pangeran sebagai gantinya— _yang benar saja_.)

Tapi sekali waktu, mendepiksikan hidup sebagai sebuah dongeng tidak buruk juga.

Terutama yang berakhir _bahagia_.

.

.

.

"Kau lagi, huh?"

Yuuma sudah menduga akan muncul sebuah suara yang menyambutnya saat menggeser pintu ruangan itu, namun ia tak pernah menyangka si pemilik suara masih mengenali dirinya dari pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, (tidak, ketika ia mengingat seberapa terganggunya orang itu akan kehadirannya minggu lalu.)

"Oh, kau yang waktu itu," kata-kata penuh pretensi ia layangkan, "mau mengobati lukamu?"

"Tidak," jawabnya tegas dalam satu kata, tidak kurang tidak lebih.

"Kenapa kau masih datang kemari kalau begitu?"

"Tidak semua orang datang kemari karena ia butuh pengobatan. Sebagai contoh nyata, seharusnya _kau_ lah yang paling tahu akan fakta itu."

Jawaban mengandung sinisme itu benar, benar sekali. Terlalu benar hingga Yuuma bungkam seribu bahasa dibuatnya, tak mampu bersuara sekadar untuk menyanggah apa yang telah pemuda itu ucapkan.

Tak perlu diperjelas lagi, bukan? Orang itu punya alasan lain untuk datang kemari, sama sepertinya. Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, apakah orang itu sadar bahwa _dia_ lah alasan bagi Yuuma untuk datang ke tempat ini?

(Apakah ia tahu? Apakah ia mengerti? Bahwa ia telah menjelma menjadi sebentuk motivasi bagi Yuuma untuk datang sekarang (dan setelahnya, dan seterusnya, entah sampai kapan.))

"Tapi aku baru tahu, _lho_ , kalau _terluka_ bisa menjadi sebuah _hobby_."

Jadi daripada membahas hal yang tak perlu dibahas, atau menceritakan hal yang tak perlu diceritakan, Yuuma lebih memilih untuk membelokan topik, membalikan situasi.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu."

"Oh, lalu? Dari mana kau dapatkan luka-luka itu?"

"Aku baru tahu kalau _bertanya_ bisa menjadi sebuah _hobby_."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Yuuma tertawa keras sekali. _Orang ini tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar atau bagaimana?_

"Hei, namamu Isogai, kan?"

Yuuma menghentikan tawanya yang berderai. Senyum kecil melengkung sempurna saat tahu ia masih mengingat namanya "ya, kenapa?"

"Karena kelihatannya kau senggang, Isogai," ia mengangkat lengan kirinya yang dipenuhi luka-luka memar, "mungkin kau tidak keberatan untuk mengobati luka seseorang?"

Yuuma mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, tak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar. _Orang ini benar-benar, deh_ —

—terlalu menarik untuk dibiarkan, terlalu misterius untuk diabaikan.

(terlalu _memikat_ untuk tidak dipedulikan.)

"Tentu."

( _Aku sudah senggang sejak seminggu yang lalu, asal kau tahu._ )

.

.

.

Yuuma memutuskan untuk tidak akan bertanya lagi.

Tentang sumber luka-luka di sekujur tubuh pemuda itu, tentang alasannya selalu menghabiskan waktu di sana pada saat-saat tertentu, bahkan tentang hal-hal trivial yang wajar ditanyakan kepada sesama teman (tunggu dulu, memangnya sejak kapan mereka resmi menjadi teman?).

Yuuma memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Menunggu adanya rangkaian kata yang disampaikan Takasugi sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak ia ucapkan. Menunggu, hingga tiba saatnya misteri yang mengungkung orang itu terkuak dengan sendirinya.

"Kau bolos PE* lagi?"

Selagi menempelkan plesterluka pada pipi kanan si pemuda bermanik hijau cemerlang, ia anggukan kepala perlahan hingga surai sehitam arangnya bergoyang.

"Sampai kapan?"

Lihat, siapa yang sekarang lebih gemar bertanya di antara mereka?

Yuuma meletakan jemarinya di dagu, memberikan gestur berpikir yang agak didramatisir.

"Hmm... sampai kau juga berhenti bolos PE? Hei, aku tahu _lho_ jadwal PE kelas kita sama!" lalu melantunkan tawa yang mengisi keheningan di ruangan berbau antiseptik itu.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

Jejak-jejak merah muda (yang sama sekali bukan lebam atau luka) membekas di kedua pipi Takasugi.

Siapa bilang Yuuma tidak sadar? Tentu saja ia sadar. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin rona merah muda yang sama ikut menjalar di kedua pipinya.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan bolos?"

Takasugi menatapnya sengit, "bukan urusanmu."

Ah, Yuuma tahu, sejak pertama kali menemukan betapa cemerlangnya hijau yang mewarnai mata itu, semua ini tidak akan semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

Yuuma mengerti, sejak pertama kali mendapati betapa lembutnya surai hitam keunguan itu, semua ini tidak akan sesederhana menghitung kelopak bunga.

Sambil menghela napas, dijangkaunya obat-obatan beserta perban yang tadi ia gunakan, hendak mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

 _Mungkin tidak sekarang, mungkin nanti_ —pikirnya.

"Kau tahu, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Seseorang?" Yuuma menghentikan gerakannya sesaat, menatap lawan bicaranya lekat-lekat.

"Ya, kalian mirip—maksudku tidak secara fisik, tentu, rambutnya saja berwarna putih keperakan, berbeda sekali dengan rambutmu yang hitam—tapi kalian serupa, setidaknya untuk satu hal."

Ia bisa menebak ke mana pembicaraan ini akan bermuara, dan ia tak menyukainya.

"Dalam hal?"

"Tidak bisa membiarkanku sendirian."

Yuuma berani bersumpah melihat sinar mata _olive_ itu berubah. Belum lagi senyum yang jarang-jarang terlengkung ikut pula hadir menghiasi bibirnya.

(kalau saja ekspresi ini tercipta berkat dirinya, hanya untuknya. Kalau saja...)

"Tapi dia pindah ke Tokyo saat SMP. Dia pasti berpikir aku membencinya karena itu."

Senyum lagi, lebih lebar dari yang pertama tadi.

Sial, Yuuma sadar ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, tak ada lagi jalan keluar. Lebih parah lagi, kini ia sadar bukan _dirinya_ objek yang diperhatikan oleh iris sewarna _olive_ itu (bukan kehadirannya yang didamba, bukan perasaannya yang diharapkan ada).

Isogai Yuuma sadar, betapa menyakitkannya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

.

Hari itu Isogai Yuuma tetap datang ke tempat Takasugi Shinsuke berada.

Ia tahu, ia sadar, lebih dari siapapun ia mengerti bahwa sosok itu tak akan pernah bisa ia jangkau dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengerti, percuma saja berharap sekarang.

Tapi, Yuuma tetap datang.

Tidak, tidak, ia bukan seorang masokis. Masokis adalah mereka yang _dikaruniai_ perasaan menyenangkan saat diberikan siksaan; mereka menikmati rasa sakitnya penderitaan.

Sedangkan Yuuma? Yuuma tidak menikmatinya, sama sekali. Ia hanya tidak punya pilihan lain (—lagipula sejak kapan pihak yang _terjerat_ punya pilihan lain selain kembali dan terus kembali?)

"Kau ingin _dia_ kembali?" senyum yang melengkung sempurna di bibir itu seakan mengkhianati pemiliknya.

"Siapa?"

" _Dia."_

Ada jeda.

"Tidak," Takasugi melemparkan tatapannya ke arah jendela yang setengah terbuka, "memangnya _dia_ bisa apa kalau kembali?"

 _(Barangkali dia bisa membuka hatimu yang tertutup itu, karena aku tak bisa melakukannya.)_

.

.

.

Mungkin tidak sepatutnya ia mendepiksikan kehidupan sebagai sebuah dongeng, bahkan untuk dongeng yang berakhir bahagia.

Dongeng itu seperti sebuah koin dengan dua sisi yang saling berlawanan.

Kalau ada tawa, maka ada luka.

Kalau ada bahagia, maka ada pula derita.

Nah, tinggal tentukan yang mana yang menjadi awal, yang mana yang akan menjadi akhir.

Tapi, daripada bersusah payah memikirkan bagaimana dongeng tentang hidupnya membentuk jalinan cerita, bukankah lebih baik ia memikirkan langkah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

(ya, saat di mana tanpa sengaja ia mendapati pemuda yang mengisi benaknya akhir-akhir ini menjadi bulan-bulanan sekelompok berandalan.)

Yuuma sudah tak ingin berpikir lagi. Dibiarkannya saja instingnya menuntun lengan dan tungkainya untuk bertindak.

Berlari, berteriak, mencengkeram, memasang badan (meski pada akhirnya terhempas dan ikut menanggung bertubi-tubi tendangan dan pukulan.)

"Heee, ada pahlawan kesiangan hahaha!" kerahnya ditarik paksa salah satu berandalan sebelum kemudian sebuah tinju mendarat di pipi kirinya.

"Pahlawan apanya! Ini sih lebih lemah dari si mata satu!" kali ini berandalan yang lain ikut menendang tubuhnya yang tersungkur tak berdaya.

"Hei, Takasugi! Aku tidak tahu kau punya teman yang _baik_. Lihat, dia sebegitu inginnya menggantikanmu hahaha!"

"Teman? Aku tidak mengenalnya."

Tubuh Yuuma berdenyut sakit, tapi mendengar kata-kata itu, dadanya terasa lebih sakit.

"Taka—"

"Pergi dari sini. Memangnya kau ingin menggantikanku?"

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu. Pergi."

Pada akhirnya, mereka sama-sama _terluka_.

.

.

.

"Kau paham sekarang?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Lidahnya tertahan, kelu.

"Jangan pernah kembali lagi menemuiku."

Ia tetap bungkam. Tenggorokannya tercekat hebat.

"Kau, aku, kita bukan siapa-siapa lagi."

Disekanya ujung bibirnya yang meneteskan darah.

(Memangnya sebelum ini, mereka punya hubungan _apa_?)

.

.

.

Setiap rabu pukul sembilan hingga waktunya makan siang, baik hujan turun maupun tidak, asal ia bisa berjumpa dengan pemuda itu, Isogai Yuuma merasa _benar-benar_ beruntung.

Sayangnya, keberuntungannya telah hilang.

Tapi sebelum keajaiban yang sempat diberikan padanya terlanjur lenyap, Yuuma memutuskan untuk bertindak.

Ia memilih untuk kembali ke tempat yang sama (dan entah sial, entah beruntung, berjumpa dengan orang yang sama. _Minus_ perlakuan yang sama, tentunya.)

Iris sewarna _olive_ itu menyambutnya.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk menjauhiku, 'kan? Kau tuli atau bodoh?"

Bukan dua-duanya. Yuuma _hanya_ putus asa.

Sembari menggenggam sebotol alkohol dan segulung perban, diayunkan langkah-langkahnya mendekati sosok yang sedang berbaring kelelahan.

"Berikan lenganmu."

Ditepisnya lengan Yuuma yang terulur.

"Pergi. Kau tahu caranya keluar dari sini, 'kan?"

Yuuma meletakan benda yang ia pegang ke atas meja, kemudian meraih lengan di hadapannya dengan paksa.

"Kau—"

"Aku tidak tahu!" setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, "aku tidak tahu caranya keluar dari tempat ini—" ( _atau dari situasi ini, atau dari perasaan yang menjerat ini.)_

Kalau airmata tidak menutupi pengelihatannya, mungkin Yuuma akan menyaksikan bagaimana ekspresi itu berubah setelah mendengar kata-kata penuh emosi yang ia ucapkan tadi.

Takasugi bangkit dari posisinya. Dia mengerti.

"Kalau begitu hanya sampai jam 12," Takasugi membiarkan lengannya disentuh oleh pemuda itu, "kau hanya boleh berada di sini, hari ini, sampai jam 12."

Yuuma menggosok matanya yang basah menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Memangnya aku siapa? Cinderella?"

"Apa-apaan, tentu saja kau bukan Cinderella."

Sudah pasti bukan ia Cinderella-nya, kan?

Bukan ia yang kedatangannya dinanti-nanti, bukan ia yang kehadirannya dibutuhkan. (Lagipula Cinderella-nya bersurai putih keperakan, bukan hitam sekelam arang.)

Daripada Cinderella, mungkin lebih cocok dikatakan bahwa ia adalah Odile* yang jahat, yang memasang perangkap pada pangeran agar melupakan cintanya pada Odette. Tetap saja ia berakhir kalah. Sehebat apapun rencananya, ia bukanlah sang tokoh utama.

Atau mungkin juga ia hanyalah karakter sampingan yang kebetulan lewat untuk menyetir plot, mengarahkan jalann cerita. Kemunculannya tak terlalu signifikan seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

Pokoknya dia bisa jadi siapa pun, tapi Cinderella?— _Yang benar saja._

"Kau benar," senyum sendu terpatri di wajahnya, "aku memang _bukan_ Cinderella."

( _Karena Cinderella memiliki kesempatan kedua, sedangkan aku tidak.)_ ***

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

* * *

 **Keterangan:**

PE: _Physical Education_. Pendidikan Jasmani dan Kesehatan (Penjaskes)

Odile: karakter _villain_ pada cerita _Swan Lake_

* * *

 **A/N:**

(Saia gatau ini jadinya TakaIso atau IsoTaka #yha)

Pertama, mau sungkem dulu sama yang ngefave Isogai Yuuma. Maap saya nyiksa karakter kesayangan kalian x')) habis di fanfik induknya Taka udah kubuat naksir Gin jadi gimana ya... #taboked

Kedua, makasih yang udah baca, entah karena iseng buka arsip X-Over, nemu ini di 'grup tertentu', atau ngecek langsung dari akun saia. Semoga kalian tidaks kecewa :'))))

Terakhir, buat Kak Kuo, terima kasih untuk _event_ Yuumasutr4-nya. Kapan lagi bisa NTR-in Yuuma sama _yayang-sugi_ coba wkwkwk. Dan, fanfik ini adalah salah satu fanfik terakhir yang kuselesaikan sebelum _hiatus_ untuk sementara waktu x'D

Yaudah, mungkin gitu aja (?) sampai jumpa! :3


End file.
